


恶之华

by Gladiatorism



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	恶之华

众所周知，天使或恶魔的身体都是定制款，统一派发，不保修，无售后。之所以他们大多数都是男性，纯粹是因为内部构造简单一些，生产成本更低。

而Crowley发现自己身体出现诡异变化的第一件事，不是汇报给管事的同僚，而是打电话给那个书店里的天使。

“你的意思是，你长出了一套人类女性的生殖器官？” Aziraphale花了足足十分钟，才从恶魔的咒骂里厘清一些关键词。

“……那么，你试过变回蛇吗？”天使谨慎地发问。

“那样更糟，我会拥有两根半阴茎，和一个黏糊糊的泄殖腔。”

“噢，我很遗憾。”Aziraphale还在努力寻找安慰的措辞，“……但我猜，这点混乱对恶魔来说应该不算什么？”

Crowley沉默了。

这对于他来说确实应该不算什么，但适应了六千年的身体，哪怕有一点细微的改变，都会让他感到焦躁不安，更何况是这样重大的差错。

他试图用对付绿植和宾利的方法来对付自己的身体。在一场漫长而深刻的自我对话之后，他终于意识到了威胁自己是无济于事的。他新生的器官显然是既成事实，并不会因为他强大的想象力而凭空消失。

而Aziraphale是这样告诉他的：“我们本质上都是无性的，身体是什么性别对你来说没有任何意义。”

Crowley盯着泛着和煦光芒的天使。对方端来一杯热气四溢的红茶，仿佛这样会让他更有安全感一些。

“这是很有意义的，在有些时候。”恶魔盯着他唇角的奶油渍。

天使湛蓝的眼里流露出一丝迷茫，而后视线开始尴尬地乱飘。

“你指的是我现在设想的那个意思吗。”

“我是恶魔，希望你还记得。是的，当然我是指性。”

“Crowley，我们根本不存在这个需求。”Aziraphale好言相劝，“恶魔这么做，只会让自己变得更像人类。”

“你对食物也不存在需求。”Crowley立刻指出。

“……这不一样，Crowley。”Aziraphale心虚地瞥了一眼桌上恶魔给他带回来的覆盆子蛋糕。

“你不想试试吗？”

“我熟悉这个语气，你不能诱惑一个天使和你性交——”

“好的性爱就和好的午餐一样让人愉快。”Crowley换了个角度，“而且还不必大费周章，在你的小小房间里就能得到。”

“就当是帮我一个忙。”

Crowley觉得这是一次颇为成功的引诱，可惜他无法写进报告里。

事实证明声称自己无性的Aziraphale，他的人类身体拥有一根相当完美的阴茎，而且能够完全正常地勃起。

“天堂在这方面竟然没有偷工减料。”他握着Aziraphale的阴茎，戏谑地称赞。

“祂不会允许——”Aziraphale抽泣着，翅膀都抖了出来，险些碰倒他的台灯。

Crowley跨坐在他身上，忽然意识到这是个想到有纪念意义的时刻。六千年来的第一次。Aziraphale会因此堕天吗？说实话，他自己也没有十足把握。虽然让天使堕天几乎可以算是一项了不起的业绩。

但他还是停了下来。他问Aziraphale，有没有感觉荣光黯淡了一些。Aziraphale很紧张地说，没有。

Crowley俯下身盯着他，凑近他的阴茎，把前端一点点舔湿，而后含进嘴里，用舌根和口腔吸吮。

“这样呢？”恶魔含糊不清地询问。

上帝会认为插入性行为和口交有本质区别吗？Crowley想，应该不至于。

他把天使漂亮的阴茎含在嘴里吮吸，悄悄褪去人类的一部分伪装，伸出细长分叉的舌头舔弄着他敏感的前端，天使的阴茎对他的蛇信子而言显然过于烫了，好像一根刚出炉的芝士棒。

Crowley伸出那条猩红蛇信，自下而上舔舐他的性器，一边偷偷抬起眼打量天使的反应，Aziraphale显得格外无所适从，恶魔的嘴给他带来的快感是六千多年来他从未体验过的一种。在Crowley含住他的前端轻轻吮吸的时候，Aziraphale下意识把手指伸进他发间——尽管只是小心翼翼的抚摸，Crowley还是觉得受到了莫大的鼓舞，另一方面又觉得自己实在无药可救。他的舌尖在前端软沟游移，Aziraphale发出一声呜咽，恶魔认为自己的引诱相当成功，只不过他全然不知，天使此时心里想的是他在公园里吃一根草莓冰棒的模样。

而等到Crowley分开腿坐在Aziraphale身上，用那个新生的窄小穴道吞进他的天使阴茎之后，一切都变得截然不同了。Aziraphale在一瞬间意识到了与恶魔的亲密接触究竟能带来多少全新的体验。

Crowley坐到底的时候发出了一声古怪的呻吟，Aziraphale的阴茎卡在他身体里，尽管涨得他尾椎骨发酸，他还是义无反顾地把天使完完全全容纳了进去。Crowley痛恨骑马，骑马屁股疼是人尽皆知的恶劣后果，但骑在亚茨身上的感觉则完全不同，不仅是穴道被撑开填满的钝痛，更糟的是，他灵魂的一部分为此感到灼痛而战栗，恶魔的本性却又同时从中获得了放大数倍的快感，叫嚣着索求更多混乱，更多罪恶。他的泄殖腔已经涨成深红色，还在努力适应着天使的分量。而Aziraphale扶着他颤抖的腿根，关切地看着他，询问他的感受，仿佛这一切不是Crowley主动寻求的。

“需要缓缓吗？”Aziraphale的语气像是在询问他要不要来杯茶。

Crowley的瞳孔缩得更窄，就和他阴茎底下那个湿软的小洞一样。Aziraphale要把他撑坏了。他一瞬间感到极为不安，好像一道天火把他劈开，他的身体接纳了属于天使的一部分。光是这个认知就灼烧着他的神志，他看着Aziraphale湛蓝的眼睛里纯粹而真诚的光，天使的大爱，他想。当然只是这样，自己难道在期待些别的什么吗？帮朋友一个忙。在天使看来，他们做爱就是这样一个概念。

Aziraphale看见他躲闪的眼神，羽翼拢下来，把恶魔圈在他怀里。

Crowley一个踉跄，坐得更深，天使的阴茎几乎要捅进更深处的肉环里，他扭动着细瘦的腰，喘息着，夹着那根坚硬滚烫的东西上下起伏，动作激烈得Aziraphale柔软的小腹都在颤，Aziraphale不得不扶住恶魔的胯骨，恶魔湿软的肉壁夹着他，像吸吮一样一收一缩，Aziraphale怀疑这是蛇类的天赋，忍不住问他，蛇的泄殖腔也能感觉到快感吗？

Crowley翻了个白眼，撑着他的肩坐起来，修长双腿并在一起就化成了蛇形，肉红色的泄殖腔翻出来，周围的鳞片都湿了一圈。冰凉粗硕的蛇尾在他腿间游弋盘曲，腰侧蜿蜒着橘色的线条，青黑鳞片逐渐隐没于小腹紧实的肌肤，上半身却还保持着人类的模样，之所以如此，是因为人类身体有个难以取代的优点——让他得以亲吻天使的双唇。

Aziraphale的翅膀都僵住了。恶魔的红发扫在他脸颊，金色的眼瞳低垂，贴着他的唇舌细细品尝，那是烤松饼的甜蜜和暖烘烘的太阳味道。Aziraphale湛蓝的眼睛瞪大了，Crowley用作为蛇的湿滑泄殖腔把他硬邦邦的阴茎重新一点点吞进去，多余的液体从交合处淌下来，恶魔发出一声满足的喟叹，仿佛这是他所有能得到的东西之中最美好的一个。

Aziraphale在操一条蛇，而他看起来显然完全不在意这件事。他用一只手抚摸着Crowley腰臀之下变回黑亮蛇身的那一部分，Crowley因此舒服地把自己蜷起来，尾巴尖扫过天使的小腿，随着他的动作像电流一般起伏摆动。

“Crowley……你真是，一条很可爱的蛇。”

上帝会知道他的天使这样形容伊甸园之蛇吗？Crowley一时有些晕头转向。但天使并未给他留下多少辩驳的余地，火热的阴茎顶进他窄小的泄殖腔里，他抖得厉害，Aziraphale握住他翻出来的两根鹿角一样的阴茎，天使的掌心本身就像一个奇迹，柔软而温暖，Crowley呻吟出声，尾音沙哑低沉。他肉红色的勃起，在天使手指温柔而有力的抚慰之下变得肿胀而敏感，仅仅是似有若无的触碰都能让他颤抖不已。

在他毫无防备的时候，天使握着他的腰往上顶了顶，主动探索他的泄殖腔。Aziraphale相当好奇蛇类是如何在这样窄小的器官里孕育生命的，这也属于不可言喻计划的一部分吗？

Crowley感觉自己像被钉在天使滚烫的阴茎上。他的下体被顶弄得快要化成一滩水，偏偏此时天使的手指还在细细抚摸着他腰腹上六千年前受天罚时留下的陈旧疤痕。他抓住天使的手臂，求他不要这样做。

Aziraphale显然理解错了他的意思。他的阴茎退出来的时候发出软木塞拔出酒瓶一般的声响，粘腻的水液从收缩的泄殖腔口淌下来。Crowley完全变回了原形，蜷成小小的一团，试图躲藏起来。

恶魔的羞耻之心。Aziraphale认为这一切都变得分外有趣，他双手捧起Crowley柔软的身体，Crowley狭窄的蛇瞳盯了他一会儿，最后还是趴在了他温暖的胸口。Aziraphale带着天使良善的笑，抚摸着他带着鲜艳橘红条纹的脊背，Crowley靠在他颈窝，即便尖利的牙就离他的大动脉不到两公分，天使依然能够从容地把他从头摸到尾。

“是这里吗，Crowley？”天使的手指拂过Crowley鳞片下的柔软部分，他现在变得如此小巧，连一根手指都难以容纳，Crowley猛地挣动了一下，用蛇语表示强烈抗议。天使当然，很温柔，即使对方是恶魔，他也不会做出任何粗鲁的事。他只是用手指在黑蛇的泄殖腔口慢慢磨蹭。那对半阴茎在这个尺寸看起来更像一朵绽开的花，也被Aziraphale捏在指间揉按着。Crowley身体颤动，波浪一样微微起伏，尾部缠上Aziraphale的手臂，一边还嘶嘶地骂他混蛋天使，坏天使。

Crowley甚至开始觉得，就这样以蛇的形态被天使指奸到高潮也不错，但显然天使没有这个打算。他淌了那么多水，却始终得不到实质性的插入，这只让他原始的生殖器官越发空虚难耐。

他挣扎着爬下天使的身体，把自己重新变成人类的姿态。天使这才意识到自己做了什么，Crowley的两根半阴茎和那个小洞都又红又肿，粘膜充血泛着艳丽的色泽，腿根湿粘粘的，下体像熟透的杏子。

“天使，操我，现在，要么就滚蛋。”Crowley没好气地宣告。

而他很快会后悔这么说。

天使的荣光明亮到他睁不开眼，光洁羽翼张开来，复而把他圈在身下，手握上他细瘦的脚踝，挺腰对着那个翕合的小洞一寸寸捅了进去。Crowley尖叫起来。太热太满以至于他能清晰地感受到天使在自己体内完整的形状，而天使一如既往地用那种圣洁的眼神看着他，他都要开始为自己的淫欲而感到羞愧。天使俯下身去吻他的喉结，他作为蛇最脆弱的部分被天使用来舔冰淇淋和糖霜的舌头扫过，这让他的翅膀根都在打颤，双腿环上天使的腰，整个人都挂在Aziraphale身上，支撑都落在他们结合的部位。天使温柔地看着他，那根份量十足的阴茎却开始在他敏感的肉道里戳弄，他很快感到小腹涌上来的阵阵酸麻，泄殖腔被干得抽搐——这样的体验对他来说也是六千年多年来的第一次，天使眼里是远古海岸线初升的蓝，此时波涛起伏，倒映着他促狭的金黄双眸，好像他们本就为彼此造就。Crowley竭力想摆脱这种错觉，可Aziraphale却在亲吻他。天使应该这样做吗？他磨蹭着天使埋在他体内的阴茎，腰臀摆动着，淫液从他的大腿内侧淌下来。而Aziraphale唤他名字，一边把轻柔的吻落在他泛红眼角，仿佛最圣洁的祝颂。

Aziraphale终于明白了上帝为什么选择让人类以这种方式繁衍生息——这确实是愉快而充满爱意的环节。他从未见过Crowley如此脆弱而坦诚的模样，把自己摊开来，好像连灵体也一并曝露在他面前，光与暗的边缘融合在一起，胶着缠绕，难以分离。

Crowley甚至不敢去看耀眼的天使，他只能感受着对方温暖的冲撞，一次次地进入自己柔软的腔道，捣开绞紧的肉穴，剧烈的快感让他不由自主地痉挛。天使不遗余力地，想方设法让他攀上极乐，毕竟这某种程度上也是天使的本职工作。

每当他觉得Aziraphale已经要把自己捅穿了的时候，这位和善的天使总能寻到一个更深的角度，让恶魔惊叫出声。他甚至怀疑天使的老二能和炎剑一样任意增长。他平坦的小腹被天使顶得起起伏伏，交合处溢出的透亮水液打湿了天使的床单，甚至他的形态都开始变得不稳定，颈侧不时变幻出黑亮的蛇鳞，羽翼瑟缩着，抖下了几根珍贵的黑羽。

Aziraphale一边轻声细语地安慰他，将他翻过身，从背后抵着他的窄臀，龟头蹭着他粗糙的肉壁，这样的姿势让恶魔更加羞耻，小腹酸涨难当，又不得不撅高臀部，卡在他双腿之间的天使阻止了他变回蛇形，偏偏这个姿势让天使阴茎直接戳在他的敏感点上，他浑身软得跪不住，颤抖着射了出来，彻底弄脏了天使的床单。

一次天堂与地狱的小规模混战。 

“Crowley，要我射在里面吗？”天使想起一开始Crowley关于缓解身体异常的一番话，礼貌地询问。

“天使，我可能会怀孕。”

“什么？”

“噢，天使的卵，想想看，我绝对不需要。”

天使红了脸，随后又纠正他：“Crowley，我们并非卵生。”

“……不行，我们不能再制造一个世界末日了。”

事实证明，只要天使自己选择不射精，他可以一直保持这个状态，直到他想停下来为止。而Crowley却被操射了一次又一次，最后连泄殖腔都开始痉挛着涌出水来。这显然不太公平，但谁让恶魔堕天以来就是为了享受呢？Crowley蜷在Aziraphale洁白松软的羽翼里，在沉沉睡去之前，心满意足地想道。


End file.
